A Night On The Balcony
by TF141Soldier
Summary: Sometimes, even in big fancy parties, you need a friend. A oneshot with Soul and Tsubaki.


A Night on the Balcony

By: TF141

Tsubaki had to hand it to Lord Death – the Grim Reaper really knew how to throw a fancy party. The room in which the party was being thrown was tidy and neat, the food looked absolutely delicious – Black Star's opinion of the food sure seemed positive – and the jazz band was a delightful inclusion. After a grueling last couple of weeks – not to mention the memories of Masamune, which continued to physically and emotionally leave her hollowed out – the students had deserved a break; what better way to do so than a fancy party?

From her spot, Tsubaki had a good view of everyone at the party; her Meister and Kid were chatting lightly, despite the fact that they had managed to embarrass each other not but five minutes ago; Maka, Liz, and Patty were nearby the band and telling some anecdote that seemed to make them all laugh; even Lord Death was taking it easy and having a light chat with Spirit.

Tsubaki took a bite of the ravioli on her plate, relishing in the cheesy yet meaty taste. _Everyone is having such a good time, I'm glad—_

_Wait. I'm forgetting somebody._

She turned in her chair, reviewing the party attendants once again. No, her instincts were right again – there was somebody she hadn't seen amongst the people. Where was Soul?

Tsubaki lightly got up from her seat, and took a quick look around the areas of the party. Then her gaze impulsively fell on the balcony: it was a fairly wide opening, leading outside, and sure enough she caught a sight of a person in a suit with gray hair, looking down upon Death City in the night. Soul Evans.

Being his weapon, Tsubaki had gotten to know a good deal of Black Star's mannerisms: the way he would walk with an arrogant stride at all times, determined to see any mission through to its conclusion; the care yet strength in which he held her in weapon form; the way he would flabbergast random kids due to his loud speeches; even the way he would give out one final, giant sigh every night before he went to sleep. And being girls, Maka and Tsubaki had been friends for a long while, because Maka was a great change of pace from Black Star – generally obedient, strong-willed, and easy to talk with.

But as for Soul, she knew his character a bit, but there was no real relationship between them to speak of. She respected and liked him, but he would always seem preoccupied with Maka, or wrapped up in his own thoughts, aloof; Tsubaki had never once really thought about her friendship with Soul.

Even knowing some of his personality, Tsubaki felt nothing but pity for Soul standing out there on the balcony on his own. He looked as though he needed a friend, for everyone did.

Tsubaki got up and walked towards the balcony, feeling the night air slightly.

[*]

Soul had never really been a romanticist, or one of those dudes who thought about nature a lot, but he had to admit – Death City at night was a pretty stunning sight.

He leaned heavily against the balcony railing, breathing deeply. All he really wanted to do was not be there – he had gone for Maka's sake. It would have been a real good chance to chat up with Kid and Black Star and everyone else, but they were also preoccupied. It was only during these big social events that Soul felt exhausted. It always came upon him like this. These parties always left him feeling a bit lonely, with too much time alone to think about negative thoughts he always had to apply some effort to swat away.

Socializing was tough for Soul; a living, breathing question mark. As it was, he'd made his first friend on that night when he was playing the glossy piano the DWMA had on campus – that night when he and Maka decided to be partners. After that, his circle of friends had expanded slightly, but not too much: it went at a pace Soul thought was comfortable. But it was only at places such as this that Soul wished he'd of made more friends.

_Cool guys have lots of friends, right?_

Even so, Soul preferred the small and easy lifestyle he had back at the small apartment with Maka and Blair – even if Blair annoyed the hell out of him occasionally.

Ignoring his nagging conscience was tough. He lifted the drink in his hand to his mouth.

"Ah, Soul?"

It was amazing how quickly the drink nearly came out. The light voice came so quickly into his ears that it scared him. "Guh!"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry! You okay?"

Soul turned. _Ah, Tsubaki. Been a while._

The girl looked pretty spiffy for the party, bearing a knee-length green dress and her hair was done up that it somehow looked cleaner than usual – it usually did, though. _Gotta say though, that green dress makes her… ah, properties, show off a bit._

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a drink. Enjoying the party?"

[*]

For some odd reason, Soul's attempt at making conversation – while not bad at all – sort of depressed Tsubaki; he wasn't expecting anybody to come and console him. He faced her with the usual droopy, slightly gloomy and uninterested expression he gave anybody, yet Tsubaki could tell there was a bit of surprise deep in there.

"Oh! The party's very nice," Tsubaki exclaimed, giving a consoling smile.

"Yeah, looks really fancy." Soul relaxed his shoulders a bit. "Did Kid and Black Star manage to come back from their, ah, inspiring speeches earlier?"

Tsubaki laughed. "I'd like to think so. They haven't beaten each other up yet."

Soul gave his usual sharky grin, swirling the contents of his drink. "That's good."

A brief moment of silence followed; though this happened even in conversations with Black Star, Tsubaki felt uncomfortable as what to say next. Though she wanted to ask him what was up, she felt a feeling of guilt for the aloof scythe and didn't want to shock him with such an abrupt question. This small talk was working well, but—

"Uhm, Soul?"

He turned towards her. "What's up?"

_Just ask it. Don't be afraid. _"You seem… sad. Is something the matter?"

Soul didn't respond for a moment, clearly reluctant to share his obvious problems. "This fancy party really just isn't my scene."

"Oh." Tsubaki lifted her gaze to his drink. "I thought you liked hanging around people, though."

Soul shook his head. "That depends on the situation. If it's around Maka or Black Star or even Kid, I don't really mind. But this kind of party with so many people around me, I can't help but feel as though I kinda don't want to be here."

Tsubaki did get that. It was natural to feel self-conscious or nervous around other people – she did all the time, but managed to swallow it up. Racing hearts and fluttery stomaches – all common. But still, there seemed to be a general sadness about Soul, as if his nervous attitude had gotten the very better of him. Social anxiety was different for all kinds of people, she knew.

"I think I understand. Do you not want to seem… embarrassed?" _Finding the right word is hard._

"There's nothing I do that I can show off to others."

_Maka did tell me you played the piano, and were an excellent weapon… _"Oh."

Soul cleared his throat. "I, uh, have a question… How do you manage?"

_What? _"What?"

He adjusted his collar shirt. "Look, no offense, but you seem kinda shy. Y' know, soft-spoken. So what I want to know is, how do you manage being around all these people?"

"…Hm. Good question." After a moment, Tsubaki answered. "I think it's because I put aside what I might feel at first and just going in to have a good time. It's been a thing I've always had, even in my childhood. Though I'm afraid at first, I know that I'll eventually have fun and even make some new friends."

Soul inhaled through his nose and exhaled, a bit loudly, Tsubaki thought. "I like the way you think."

_Oddly complimentary of him._ "Thank you."

"I think I just have this… fear. It stops me from having a good time."

Soul opened his mouth and moved his body slightly to continue but was broken off by a grunt. Tsubaki flinched as Soul did so, as if the mere motion hurt him badly. It was only then that she remembered that day in the hospital room with Nurse Medusa – Soul had gotten himself badly injured in defending Maka.

"Are you okay? You're… a bit vocal about your stitches."

Soul sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish that whole night in Italy had never happened. It was too reckless of her."

"Reckless?"

"Yeah, I think it's one of Maka's problems, mine too," Soul confessed. "As a pair we run into situations head-on too much, but when we fought that… thing and its Meister, and then we had no escape…" Soul trailed off.

"I just wish Maka wouldn't be so careless, one of us has to be level-headed for the other," Soul proclaimed, adjusting his collar shirt once again.

"I think I know how you feel. I see Black Star be so… well, the way he is, and I wish he wouldn't do such crazy things all the time, because he'd wind up hurting himself badly. He's got so much in him, and I don't want to see him…"

"Badly injured."

Tsubaki shifted her weight slightly. "Yes, that."

Soul chuckled. "Our meisters can be so stupid at times."

Tsubaki allowed her gaze to wander towards the continuing party – nothing really seemed to have changed in the time they were talking. The music had shifted towards a slower, prettier jazz tune, allowing for slow dances to begin – everyone moved with a slow gracefulness.

"Good music tonight," Tsubaki offered.

"Yeah, I agree. Jazz is one of the underrated genres of music. There's a lightness yet discordance to it I like."

Tsubaki saw a chance and grabbed it. "Do you play jazz on the piano?"

At this, Soul visibly scowled a bit. "I, uh, am not much of a player. Sorry, back when I first met Maka, I was a pianist, but I stopped doing that because of all the work."

_You're a bad liar, Soul… _"But it's a great instrument."

"Yeah, it is. But playing in front of others is lame. As it is, my older brot-..." Soul stopped himself, this time totally unable to continue on with the topic at hand.

"I'm sorry, Soul."

Soul glanced at Tsubaki, smirking – his mood appeared to have changed in a mere second. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Tsubaki smiled brightly. "Sure thing."

[*]

"Look, uh…" Soul began. "…Thanks for talking to me. Really. You helped me out, and I think I'm feeling better now."

Better was a bit of an understatement. Earlier, Soul was left unsatisfied, wanting more out of the Eve Party, but Tsubaki had helped satisfy this need for just a conversation. He was now a bit less lonely, less insecure about how he was doing.

_Sometimes you just need a friend._

"Of course, Soul. I'm always here for anyone."

Feeling more comfortable, Soul looked back down on Death City. It was one of the most stunning things to look at during the night time, other than cool Gothic architecture.

"Soul, I have a question."

"Hm?" The scythe turned to Tsubaki.

"Would you, uh, like to dance, maybe?"

_Ew. _"Come on, dancing? That's a bit lame."

"I've heard you're good at it."

Soul flinched. _The hell? Maka told her I'm a good dancer. Duh, of course._

Yet, looking back at the dance floor, Soul couldn't help but agree it looked… sort of cool. And, just for now, he felt a bit free. Free of his anxieties and problems; not entirely, but a bit. Feeling free of a fear.

_Forgetting your fears is reckless. That's one of the DWMA's teachings._

So he thought.

Soul turned around and faced Tsubaki head-on, giving a light smile.

"Sure, why not?"

[*]

_And so, I wrap up this oneshot. Be sure to tell me what you think!_

**_- Tf141_**


End file.
